


Robin and Fate.

by MellenaBrave



Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: it's a poem, tw abuse, tw child abuse referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenaBrave/pseuds/MellenaBrave
Summary: A poem about Heroes, Villains and fate.





	

**Robin and Fate.**

 

My world always been a mix of love and hate,

Wonder Woman said she loves us with all her heart,

but her punches were sometimes simply too hard,

but I guess that’s simply our fate.

 

Being a hero is your fate,

being the villain I am to hate,

take a look at the mess you made.

 

I grew up without a Superman coming to my aid,

all I knew was his rage and hate,

“It’s love” was all you said,

I  hated my fate.

 

Robin became my hero instead,

I never thought I would feel so much regret.

 

My Robin who shared the same name,

My Robin who shared the same pain,

My Robin with oh so much pain,

My Robin who protected me with nothing to gain.

 

But my Robin ended up almost being one of you

While I ended up in Arkham for the criminal insane,

Even though we used to be the same,

but of course that’s what fate will always do.

 

My Robin is dead,

Red Hood is there instead,

I wonder does he feel regret?

I wonder who’s under the red?

 

It doesn’t matter,

he won’t make it better.

 

It’s way too late,

I’m a villain and this is my fate,

all I will ever be is a product of your hate.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is really not much to say here. I wrote a poem it's up to you what it's meaning is.


End file.
